1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to garments such as brassieres and bathing suits. More particularly, this invention relates to brassieres or bathing suits having flexible, yet supportive frame elements. For purposes herein the term "garment" should be considered to include both undergarments and outer garments.
2. State of the Art
The use of metallic wires or frames as stiffening members in the manufacture of brassieres and bathing suits is well known in the art. The wires have a generally U-shaped configuration extending along the side peripheral portions of the brassiere cups and are generally of a rectangular cross-sectional configuration with the longer dimension extending radially with respect to the curvature of the wire. The wires are secured to the garment by enclosing the wires within the fabric along the perimeter of the brassiere cups. The wires may be retained in the fabric by stitching. Typically, the wires or frames are formed of spring steel, and in particular high carbon spring steel.
The use of metallic wires as stiffening members for frames has been found to be suitable insofar as they provide adequate support and definition for the garment. However, since the wire used is a stiff wire, it can cause problems with respect to comfort of the wearer of the brassiere garment. In addition, when the garment is repeatedly washed, shrinkage of the fabric can cause the wires to tear through the stitching or fabric of the brassiere and become a source of discomfort. Several solutions have been proposed. For example, flexible plastic protective tips have been provided over the ends of the wires to prevent the ends of the wire from poking through the fabric. While, the tips may inhibit the ends of the wires from poking through the fabric, the steel wire may still cause discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,650 to Rowell has suggested further treating portions of the steel wires by annealing to create areas of softer wire. It is suggested that the flexible areas may further inhibit the wires from poking through and additionally aid in providing a comfortable brassiere. However, such annealed wires fail to provide a desirable level of comfort for the wearer of a brassiere provided with such wires. In addition, such annealed wires still require plastic tips to prevent the wires from poking through the fabric.